1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle washing apparatus, and more particularly to means and a method for removing water from the exterior surfaces during exit from the washing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art patents are known for drying vehicles during departure from washing apparatus. The usual procedure has been to provide large blowers having substantial air volume capabilities and power requirements to discharge air from generally upstanding slots against the vehicle surfaces in a direction toward the rear of the vehicle, as it is moving forward away from the washing apparatus. One or several of such slot arrangements may be employed for each of the sides and top of the vehicle. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,042 issued Mar. 16, 1971 to Solomon.
The increased emphasis on energy conservation, as well as the natural interest in economical operation, has led to efforts to reduce the power requirements for dryers. The result has been reduction in pressure, with resultant reduction in air discharge velocities, while attempting to maintain large volumes of air for drying the vehicle. Further efforts to obtain satisfactory drying with such low air velocities have resulted in various means and methods for placing the discharge nozzles immediately adjacent the surfaces to be dried. These have included various combinations of rollers, wands, flexible or movable ducts, and the like. A 1963 patent showing some such concepts which are now in vogue is Hurst U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,351 issued Apr. 16, 1963.
There has remained a need for an effective dryer of comparatively simple construction, low cost, and low power requirements. The present invention is directed to meet that need.